


The In-Between Men

by bold_seer



Category: Lost
Genre: Community: lostsquee, Drabble, Gen, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-15
Updated: 2009-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Jacob who made them this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The In-Between Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joyyjpg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=joyyjpg).



> For the 2009 lostsquee Luau.

Miles talks to the dead; Richard speaks with the living. It’s Jacob who made them this way.

Sometimes Richard curses him. 

Jacob listens. Stays silent. My gift to you, he whispered centuries ago.

He doesn’t understand. Nobody wants to _live_ like Richard, forever trapped in amber. 

Miles doesn’t curse anyone – well, except for the _f you_ he throws around. He has no memory of a _before_. Never strived for normality, only dollars and cents. 

And yet, inevitably, they have all imagined a different existence. 

In dreams each is a mere man – not a bridge between the living and the dead.


End file.
